Narcissa's Secret
by BellatriixLestrang-Black1994
Summary: Narcissa meets a young girl her son goes to school with. The girl stays with them for the holidays. What will happen ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Narcissa was at Kings Cross station waiting for her son to come home from school. When the train pulled in she saw her son talking with a beautiful young woman and something about her sparked something inide of Narcissa. She felt attracted towards the young girl even though they had never even met, but it looked likethey were about to as she watched her son walk over to her with the young girl.

"Hello mother, I'd like you to meet my friend Jennifer"Draco said with a smile. "Jennifer this is my mother, Narcissa the youngest of the Black sisters" he said.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, it is an honour to meet you" Jennifer said with a smile exstanding her hand out for Narcissa to shake.

"Ah, Hello nice to meet you aswell Jennifer" Narcissa said trying to hide how nervous she wasy as she shook the young girls hand.

"I hope you don't mind if she stays with us for the holidays, her parents are on vacation" Draco said.

"Of course she can stay with us, dear" Narcissa said calmly, but she was screaming inside.

When they got back to Malfoy Manor, Narcissa was jumpy and nervous. She was scared, 'girls don't feel like this towards other girls especially when they are married and have a son' she kept trying to tell herself, but it wasn't helping her at all. She felt more for this girl than she did her own husban and that scared her to the core.

Lucius was in his study working when Draco heard him fighting with someone. "What is going on in here? We have a guest stop fighting" He snapped opening the door seeing his father fighting with his aunt as usual.

"We're just talking Draco, no need to lose our heads" Bellatrix said calmly

"Whatever just try to stop fighting these holidays please" Draco said and closed the door and walked over to his friend. "So Jen would you like me to show you to your room while you are here?" he asked sweetly and she nodded picking up her trunk and followed him up the marble staircase and stopped outside a door. "Here we are" he said and laughed while opening the door for her. "If you need anything don't be scared to call the house elves or my room is just across the hall, or don't be afraid to call my mother if you wish" he said with a smile and walked to his own room leaving her to unpack.

Jennifer unpacked and it was now dinner time and she made sure she was sitting next to Draco's mother. She'd never admit it but she had a thing for the older witch. Sitting next to Jennifer made Narcissa super nervous and made it even worse when their hands accedently touched reaching for the salt, they both blushed and whipped their hands back. "E-excuse me" Jennifer said and ran out of the room back to her bedroom. Not long after Narcissa walked from the dinning room without a word and went upstairs and found the young girl crying on her bed.

"Jennifer, are you alright?" she asked softly walking over the younger witch closing the door behind her.

Jennifer wiped her tears away and looked at Narcissa. "Yeah, I'm fine" she said before bursting into tears again

Narcissa sat beside her and pulled the young girl into a protective hug. "It's okay, everything's alright" she soothed trying to figer out why this felt so right to her, after all they barely knew eachother.

"Narcissa?" the younger girl said softly almost a whisper feeling a fire starting inside her from Narcissa's touch

"Yeah Jennifer?" she asked softly

"Do you feel it too?" she asked and Narcissa nodded pulling out of the hug looking deep into the younger witches eyes while Jennifer did the same thing.

* * *

**This is the first chapter, tell me what you think. I will work on more I promise you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Narcissa and Jennifer sat on the bed looking deep into each others eyes. Just as Narcissa leaned in and went to kiss the young witch she pulled back getting up quickly and left the room without another word and heading into her own. When she got into her room she headed straight for the bathroom and she took and nice hot shower. When she got out she put on a long light blue night dress. As she walked out of the bathroom Lucius walked into the bedroom, she went over and kissed him deeply and pulled back "I love you Lucius" she whispered looking into his eyes and for the first time since they got married she felt she didn't belong in this room in his arms, she belonged somewhere else but wouldn't admit it.

When Narcissa left Jennifer's room the young girl burst into tears again, she felt right with the older witch. They almost kissed. She let out a sigh and got into bed, but didn't fall asleep thoughts of Narcissa filled her head. She got up and took her teddy bear out of her trunk and got back into bed this time falling asleep holding her teddy tightly.

The next morning everyone wa at the dinning table for breakfast. This time Jennider sat as far away from Narcissa as possibly could, she had tried to stay in her room but Draco had made her come out.

Narcissa was hurt that the younger witch didn't sit near her but at the same time she understood why she didn't. After she almost kissed her and left without a word she understood it would've hurt the young girl, because it hurt her aswell. She let out a sigh before getting up and walking to her study. She needed to think, she was married and had a son, she had never felt like this towards a girl before. She was confused and scared adn she knew she couldn't talk to anyone about it, she let her tears fall. "What am I going to do" she asked herself in a whisper.

Jennifer finished her breakfast in silence and went back to her room and without knowing it Draco followed her. "Jen what's wrong?" Draco asked walking into his friends room.

"Nothing Draco, I just need to think, please leave me alone" She said softly walking over to her window.

"Jen you have been acting strange since you met my mother yesterday at the station, I know you're gay but..." He paused at the realization. "You have feeling's for my mother, don't you?" he asked in shock, his best friend liking his mother, he couldn't get his head around it.

"Yes Draco, I have feeling's for your mother" she admitted softly. "But you can't tell anyone, especially you're mother, though I think she already knows" she said with a sigh

"But why? And you do know she doesn't like girls, don't you?" he asked still a little shocked. Little did they know Narcissa was listening at the other side of the door.

Jennifer said nothing more and nodded while she looked out the window, at the garden of the Malfoy Manor. Without another word Draco opened the door and jumped back seeing his mother.

"Draco dear, I have come to speak with Jennifer, if you don't mind" Narcissa said politely walking intothe room. Draco nodded and walked out closing the door behind him. "Jennifer are you alright, you seem destracted?" Narcissa asked walking over to the girl.

'Yeah, I am destracted, destracted by you' she thought. "I'm fine Mrs. Malfoy" she answered simply.

It hurt Narcissa when the girl called her Mrs. Malfoy instead if her first name. "You can call me Narcissa, you know" She said placing a soft hand on the girls shoulder.

"Why? Tell me... So you can almost kiss me than leave without saying a word, I know you're married and I know you're son is my age but I love you" She said holding back her tears.

Narcissa sighed. "Dear we have only known eachother for a day, you can't love me and I can't love you even if I wasn't married, you're still under age" she explained.

"Get out!" the younger witch cried, she didn't want to hear anymore, it was cutting her like a knife to hear the words that came from Narcissa's lips.

Naricssa sighed and nodded leaving the room as part of her heart broke. Jennifer fell to her knees and cried, she was hurting bad and all she wanted was the older witches arms around her and for her to never let her go, but right now that wasn't possible and she stayed there and cried until she couldn't breathe anymore.

* * *

**so here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
